beyblademyworldfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Het furieuze gevecht: Gingka VS Tsuki
Het furieuze gevecht: Gingka VS Tsuki "Go Pegasus!" riep Gingka vol enthousiasme. "Geef niet op Tiger!" riep Tsuki. Kyoya en Madoka keken naar het hevige gevecht dat nog maar net begonnen was. Madoka bekeek Tsuki's bey nog eens en nam haar latopje. Ze zoomde in op Tsuki's bey en bekeek hem zorgvuldig. "Rock Tiger 115 SF." zei Madoka tegen Kyoya die naar haar keek. "Het is een verdedigingssoort, maar het heeft de kracht van een aanvalssoort." zei Madoka verrast door de kracht van de bey. Kyoya keek even indrukwekkend, maar toen hij weer naar Tsuki keek, kreeg hij weer een frons op zijn hoofd. Hij wist zelf niet waarom, maar voor een of andere reden, vond hij haar niet erg leuk. Het had misschien te maken met het feit dat ze zo op hem leek, want ze had namelijk bijna hetzelfde karakter zoals hem en had bijna dezelfde kleding aan, of het komt door andere gevoelens. Maar daardoor kon het niet zijn, dacht hij. Tsuki en Gingka waren nog steeds heel geconcentreerd bezig. "Ik maak het met 1 move af!" riep Gingka die dacht dat hij ging winnen "Pegasus! Big Bang Tornado!" riep hij. Tsuki begon te grijnzen. Pegasus vloog met een volle vaart tegen Tiger. Er verscheen een explosie. Gingka dacht dat hij gewonnen had, maar het ging niet helemaal zoals hij verwachtte. Tiger draaide nog steeds. Kyoya, Madoka en Ryuga, die net aan was gekomen, waren verbaasd om haar bey nog te zien draaien. Tsuki grinnikde harder en beveelde Tiger om Pegasus aan te vallen. Gingka keek haar verbaasd aan. Tsuki trok zich niets van hen allemaal aan en bleef aanvallen. "Hoe deed ze dat?" vroeg Kyoya zich hardop af. "Het komt door haar prestatiepunt." zei Ryuga die antwoordde op zijn vraag. Kyoya en Madoka schrokken van zijn aanwezigheid. ze hadden hem helemaal niet horen aankomen. Toen hun hart weer rustiger werd, keken ze hem vragend aan. Ryuga legde uit dat het prestatiepunt van Tiger zorgde voor een perfecte weerstand tegen aanvallen. Kyoya keek een beetje bewonderd. Maar al snel veranderde dat in irritatie. Ryuga keek heel erg geconcentreerd naar het gevecht. Madoka daarintegen keek alleen maar naar hem. ''"Nee! Niet de moed opgeven! Je zal hem opgeven! Het moet!" ''dacht ze luid. Ryuga keek even opzij en terwijl hij dat deed, zag hij Madoka haar ogen heel strak samenknijpen en op iets heel hard concentreren. Toen keek hij weer naar het gevecht. Tsuki en Gingka waren nog steeds hevig aan het vechten. "Komop Tiger!" riep Tsuki "Special Move!" riep ze harder. Gingka, Kyoya, Madoka en Ryuga keken verbaasd. "Metalen Klauw Aanval!" riep ze. Er kwam ineens een tijger tevoorschijn die Pegasus met zjn klauwen aanviel. Gingka bleef toekijken hoe Pegasus werd aangevallen en aangevallen door Tiger. Hij dacht diep na over hpe hij haar moest verslaan. Ryuga dacht ook na en vond het antwoord. Gingka keek Ryuga even aan en ze wisselden hun informatie af. Gingka wist wat te doen en ging de lucht in. Dat was iets wat Tsuki niet verwachtte. "Pegasus, Sterrenstoot Aanval!" riep hij. Kyoya en Madoka keken hem aan. Ryuga zei ter informatie aan de twee die er niets van begrepen: "Tiger kan misschien aanvallen van opzij afslaan, maar vanboven af, is hij kwetsbaar. Pegasus raakte Tiger heel hard en liet Tiger uit het stadion vliegen. Tsuki raapte Tiger op en keek naar de lucht. Ze was teleurgesteld. Gingka liep blij naar haar toe. "He, Tsuki!" riep hij. "Wat wil je van me?" vroeg ze aan hem "Kom je het erin wrijven?" vroeg ze. "Nee, helemaal niet! Ik kom vragen of je nog een keer met mij wil vechten?" vroeg hij enthousiast. "Maar... ik heb... ik heb verloren?" vroeg ze stamelend. "Dat maakt niets uit. het was een heel goed gevecht. Je hebt het me niet makelijk gemaakt." zei hij breed grijnzend. Tsuki begon te glimlachen. Ryuga, Madoka en Kyoya kwamen naar de twee gelopen. "Dat was een goed gevecht." zei Madoka tegen de twee. "Ja." antwoordden Kyoya en Ryuga te samen. Ryuga een beetje enthousiast en Kyoya geïrriteerd. "Wil je met ons komen eten?" vroeg Madoka uit beleefdheid. "Ja, dat lijkt me wat." zei ze. Dus vertrokken ze naar de Burger King. Daar kwamen ze Kenta, Benkei en Yu tegen. Toen Yu Tsuki zag liep hij naar haar toe. "Tsuki!" riep hij blij. "Hey Yu!" riep Tsuki ook blij. Yu knuffelde Tsuki stevig en Tsuki knuffelde hem terug. "Euhm... Kennen jullie elkaar?" vroeg Madoka verbaasd. "Tsuki is mijn grote zus." zei Yu. Ryuga, Madoka en Kyoya keken verbaasd, maar zagen meteen de gelijkenis. "Wat leuk." zei Kyoya terwijl hij rolde met zijn ogen van irritatie. "wat is jou probleem?" vroeg Tsuki die Kyoya's gedrag zat was. "Mijn probleem ben jij." zei hij geïrriteerd. "Wel dat is dan pech!" riep ze boos. Toen negeerde ze elkaar gewoon en gingen eten met Benkei en Kenta erbij. Nadat ze hadden gegeten, stelde Yu voor om Tsuki bij de groep te voegen. Iedereen was het ermee eens behalve Kyoya. Mar de meerderheid won. Dus was Tsuki nu een lid van de groep. Een paar dagen gingen voorbij en Tsuki en Kyoya begonnen aan elkaar te wennen. In de loop van de dagen kwam er leuk nieuws voor Gingka en zijn vrienden. De WBBA had weer een nieuw wereldtournooi georganiseerd. Gingka en zijn vrienden deden natuurlijk mee aan de kwalificatie toernooien. Maar Kyoya deed weer hetzelfde en ging naar Afrika zodat hij tegen Gingka kon vechten. Gingka vond het een heel goed idee en Tsuki ook omdat ze dan eindelijk van hem verlost was. Toen ze allemaal naar het vliegveld gingen om Kyoya gedag te zeggen, was Kyoya ook wat blij dat hij Tsuki niet meer moest zien. Maar toen Kyoya in het vliegveld wegvloog, ondekte ze allebei dat ze elkaar al direct miste en dat ze eigenlijk van elkaar hielden. Hoe zal het verder gaan? Lees dan het volgende verhaal: De kwalificatie toernooien (deel 1) Dan zal je het weten.=